Un Poco Más…
by Anniih
Summary: Ese poco más, puede durar más de la cuenta. *UKxSeychelles*


**~D**isclaimer: El anime/manga Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz. Esta humilde fans solo crea historias para entretenerse, así como el lector, sin fines de lucro.

**~A**dvertencias: Lime con un vocabulario medio sexoso. Hetero 8D

**~P**areja: InglaterraxSeychelles.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Poco Más…<strong>

En primera fue un rechazo. Cuando los labios de él se posaron urgentes en los de ella sin hacer algún tipo de reclamo, lo aceptó.

Seychelles está arriba de Inglaterra rodeándolo por la cintura con sus propias piernas oscuras, y sus brazos en el cuello de él. Su vestido celeste que llega a las rodillas, ahora está subido mostrando toda la piel, incluso su ropa interior entre las piernas del mayor sin llegar a estar pegada, ni rozarle la zona de excitación. Siente las manos de Arthur en la cintura, ajustarla en pegarla un poco más, ya que la encuentra alejada, en el beso, en su silueta, en su calor, en su aroma. La acerca. Respira mientras sus labios danzan gustando el néctar, el sabor que se mezcla con el suyo al ir adentrando su lengua a la atmósfera tibia de la joven isleña, una preciosura de las aguas. No puede negarse que es hermosa con sus cambios de emociones ante su presencia autoritaria, demostrando cómo controlarla.

Estaban sentados viendo papeleos con otros papeleos. Una opinión de ella, luego una opinión contradictoria de él para comenzar a discutir. De repente Seychelles había hecho un puchero frunciendo el entrecejo totalmente indignada a lo que el británico rió y la jaló a su cuerpo soportando los manotazos hasta al fin poder domarla. Es demasiado complicado. Pero con práctica ya resulta fácil. Cae enseguida con el resultado de que es ella quien va demostrando su ritmo y el exigir más pasión en sus caricias, en las palabras, en sus gestos, en todo para que la vuelva loca desordenándole el rubio cabello.

Arthur ladea la cabeza hallando su posición a favor en invadir todo el interior de la cavidad bucal, palpando cada rincón expuesto y oculto lleno de deseos en ser tocados por la lengua inglesa, tan traviesa que decide entrelazar con tanta desesperación que olvidan respirar. Los dos olvidan que deben frenar para tomar aire. En la seychelense no se le olvida por completo, piensa y siente que sus pulmones están vacíos, sin embargo los movimientos de la nación sobre los suyos la mantienen tan absorta en corresponder a ese 'maldito cejudo' que besa como los dioses (_maldito_ sean sus siglos de experiencia) que el importar respirar es de segundo plano. Solo enreda sus dedos en las hebras de la nuca del mayor, cruzando todavía más las piernas. A la vez, sus temperaturas suben y suben sin pausa, ardiendo en la hoguera de la pasión y lo carnal, yendo al mismísimo infierno si continúan así tan…calientes. Es cosa de ver el rostro sonrojado de Seychelles, porque tiene calor (¿Tendría que quitarse el vestido? No es como si Inglaterra nunca se lo quitara. Las veces que la ha _tocado_ siempre termina con el vestido en el suelo acompañando el pantalón del varón). También es cuestión de ver las intenciones nacidas en el británico, envolviendo a la chica entre sus brazos, sintiendo que hasta sus vellos claros se levantan al igual que su dura entrepierna.

Arthur no resiste más. Toma, levanta y acerca a Seychelles encima de su erección vestida sin dejar de besarse ni un solo instante. Ya tienen los labios y sus alrededores completamente mojados como si fueran máquinas con pasión acumulada por siglos.

Logra sentir la intimidad de la joven guardada en la tela de la ropa interior. La sujeta firme, obligándola a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, en círculos, en cualquier meneo con tal de endurecerse más y hacer a ella humedecerse y estimularse. La morena no pone ninguna objeción, se levanta ella misma buscando tocar el sexo de Arthur con la suya, al captarlo, comienza a moverse. Se siente _calientemente _bien.

Las caderas de la isleña se mueven magistral encontrando una velocidad media, ni lento ni rápido, aunque es más rápido que lento. A Inglaterra le encanta, le fascina, pierde los sentidos de su cordura deseando en poseerla en la silla, en el sofá, en donde sea. Sabe que la tiene excitada y mojada, indicando que es el momento de.

Mientras, Seychelles por tanto en corresponderle en dos actos, necesita respirar urgente. No puede seguir más, ni un poco más. Se siente cansada, agotada. Debe cortar el ósculo o morirá asfixiada.

―Uhm. ―hace un gemido llamando la atención de Arthur. Este abre los ojos viendo la expresión fruncida y sonrojada, no parece estar enojada… ¿se está muriendo? Y de repente las manos de la morena se posan en el torso inglés, alejando la boca. Al fin toma aire.

Seychelles inhala lo más profundo posible y luego exhala hasta con sonidos. Se siente tan aliviada.

Inglaterra sonríe de lado.

― ¿Ya te casaste? ―pregunta divertido. Pues sabe que todavía la menor le cuesta seguirle el ritmo de mantenerse en un beso enardecido de cinco minutos o más sin poder crear pausa en respirar, pero no da el derecho de cortar así como así. Bueno, no es tan grave después de todo.

En modo de respuesta de la cabello oscuro, lo mira frunciendo el ceño. No le causa gracia, tanto que tiene ganas de insultarle. No llega hacerlo. Arthur la toma en brazos recostándola en el sofá. Luego se posa encima.

―Vamos, solo queda un poco _más_. ―surca los labios haciendo que se vea tan hermoso, capturando la mirada oscura de la isleña quien siente la mano inglesa hurgar en sus piernas, subiendo tocándole la intimidad.

Ese poco más, puede durar más de la cuenta.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Es uno de los UKxSey que tengo hecho, subí este porque es más cortito(8D). Satisfecha totalmente no quedé, pero me gustó como quedó de cierto modo. Y no sé qué más decir. ¡Tengo frío! Hace frío~. Hoy sábado 14 de mayo fui a clases... ¡No puedo ir a clases un sábado! D: De todas formas no podía faltar...solo puedo faltar dos veces a la clase, ya que puedo repetir el ramo D: (La clase solo fue recuperativa de un día feriado. Horario normal, no tengo clases los sábados)

Antes de que se me olvide, ya no recibo más review's anónimos porque hay gente que no saben hacer críticas constructivas y que solo se dedican a insultar, esas personas se nota que no tienen educación ni moral, que penan me dan. Si hacen críticas constructivas, ayuda a mejorar y no volver a cometer los errores, a veces siguen sucediendo pero en menos. Las acepto, siempre y cuando no lleguen a ser crueles. Jamás sería cruel con alguien (ni en persona ni en por internet), aunque sea rencorosa (lo admito), espero que ustedes no lo sean, o Finlandia no les dará regalos en Navidad por ser niñas y niños malos(?).

Por último, a las que dejan o dejaban sus tiernos review's anónimos (sobre todo a las que hago alegrarles el día) les pido disculpas por esto. Pero comprendan, ¿sí? No lo hago por mala intención. Con tal de que sigan leyendo mis fic's, yo soy feliz ^^

Ese fue mi discurso.

Nos vemos en otra ocasión. ¡Saludos, cuídense, bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
